Swamp of Sorrows
thumb|The Swamp of Sorrows The Swamp of Sorrows is a contested territory in the southern part of the Eastern Kingdoms. Among its murk-ridden marshes the Green Dragonspawn patrol at the behest of their dreaming mistress, Ysera. The great Dragon Aspect has warned of a lurking terror within the Temple of Atal'Hakkar, and her loyal servants are determined to protect the land from the emerging doom. A few draenei were led through the Dark Portal by a few unknown leaders with the hopes of finding a new life, and have settled in The Swamps Of Sorrows. Unfortunately, most of them were driven mad due to homesickness, and attack all on sight. After the warchief, Thrall assumed command of the Horde, the outpost of Stonard was resettled by the orcs. Stonard was first built as a forward base of Horde operations during the First War. There was also another base called Rockard during the first war that was then destroyed by the forces of Azeroth. The Swamp of Sorrows stands on the Eastern side of Azeroth, east of the Deadwind Pass, north of the Blasted Lands and south of the Badlands. However, the only foot route to it is through Duskwood, then Deadwind Pass. Characteristics History The Swamp of Sorrows has been by that name sence the first war and is north of what used to be called the Black Morass. This enormous swampland stretched south to the ocean, but a large piece of the land was scoured by the implosion of the Dark Portal during the second war. The land that remained wet was renamed the Swamp of Sorrows, and it was here that Ysera's green dragonflight was sent to guard the Temple of Atal'Hakkar that had been smashed into the largest bog. After the coming of the orcs, the Horde built two settlements in this area - Rockard and Stonard. Although both were decimated in the wars with the humans, only Stonard was rebuilt to its former glory. Once a tribe of furbolgs stubbornly held its own against foul creatures invading the swamp. Unfortunately they weren't able to hold out long. Geography The Swamp of Sorrows contains no raid dungeons or battlegrounds. The Temple of Atal'Hakkar (aka the Sunken Temple), an instanced dungeon for adventurers levels 50-56, can be found in the eastern part of the zone. Sorrowmurk, east of the Sunken Temple, is a micro-dungeon full of elite dragonspawn. The orc outpost, Stonard, can also be found in this zone, and is a Horde travel hub (their nearest one to the Dark Portal), and the location of the master alchemist trainer. Harborage is a small village of draenei broken, who deal with both the Horde and the Alliance. Maps *Topographic map of Swamp of Sorrows Sub-Regions Dungeons Micro Dungeons *Sorrowmurk: Sorrowmurk lies east of the Temple of Atal'Hakkar, and is full of green dragonspawn elite. Sorrowmurk is also home to the green drake Somnus, objective of one of the Test of Skulls raid quests, the quest line to obtain the key to Onyxia's Lair. Travel Hubs The only flight path in the Swamp of Sorrows is in Stonard, and is Horde-only. Alliance will need to run from their flight paths in Duskwood to the west or the Blasted Lands to the south. Flight paths from Stonard * Grom'Gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Kargath, the Badlands * Flame Crest, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Swamp of Sorrows Notable Characters Swamp of Sorrows is home to several characters of note. At Stonard, Fel'zerul seeks aid in the battle against the Atal'ai. Near the entrance to the Blasted Lands, the Fallen Hero of the Horde attempts to cleanse the corruption that stems from a grand demon to the south. And southeast of Stonesplinter Junction, Watcher Biggs sends bold adventurers into the swamp in search of his lost shipment. Quests :''Main article: Swamp of Sorrows quests :''See also: Swamp of Sorrows questing guide Quests in the Swamp of Sorrows are few and far between, stretched out across level 35-55. A few quests in this zone lead to the Sunken Temple, and so merit a visit. For the most part, however, this zone is seldom seen as a prime questing area. Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Blindweed (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) * Leather ** Green Whelp Scale (Skinning level 34-36 whelps) ** Shadowcat Hide (Skinning level 37-43 Panthers) ** Worn Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** Green Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin in around the Temple of Atal'Hakkar) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures *Bog Beasts *Crabs *Crocolisks *Dragonspawn (green) *Dragon Whelps (green) *Drakes (green) *Frenzies *Lost Ones *Murlocs *Oozes *Sharks *Spiders *Swamp Jaguars Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Although Alliance has no travel hub in this zone, both Darkshire and Nethergarde Keep are valuable alternatives as their locations lets one run to the Swamp without encountering any enemies on the way. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Swamp of Sorrows